


The I In Lie

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're unfaithful, put your hands in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The I In Lie

**Author's Note:**

> mm wrote for my frikey friend who adores Patrick Stump's solo work (WHICH IS SO GOOD FHGSFDKGSDLFK)

_It was electric from the moment they crossed paths.._

His eyes dragged themselves slowly up and down the other's body, lingering on his mouth and crotch, clothed tightly in skinny jeans, causing the other to shift every few minutes. Slowly pulling his gaze upwards, he connected gazes with the lanky boy, hazel eyes shinning behind his black-rimmed lenses. The other's mouth pulled upwards in a smirk, before tipping his bottle back and taking a sip, before winking. 

_Actively attracted, but attempting to walk past.._

The taller male crossed across the living room, patting several people on the shoulder and stopping a few times to chat to the other party goers, often sipping on their drinks when requested, and smiling a small, wry grin, before nodding and moving on. He brushed past the shorter boy, his hand slipping suggestively across his hip for a split second before pulling away suddenly. The lanky boy left the room.

_Temptation makes impatient impulses pump through married men ___

The shorter boy quickly followed him out into the less crowded hallway, his eyes merrily connected to the other's pert ass, moving towards to definitely-more-crowded kitchen, re-filling his plastic cup with more cheap beer from the keg, mingling slightly more with the hipsters circled around it, smiling that secret smile. His eyes sometimes dancing towards a character on the other side of the kitchen. He didn't matter, not right now. He glanced over to Frank. 

_So just stop, breathe, count to three, is he worth it?_

In a moment of fastened flurry, the taller boy left the kitchen, quietly grasping Frank's shirt sleeve, tugging him towards the stairs. He breathed rapidly, not looking back towards the kitchen as he pulled this practically-a-stranger towards the living room, feeling the bass vibrate in his bones, letting the younger one put his arms around the tall male's waist, swaying with each other in time to the music, before finishing what was in their cups and crushing them, dropping them to the ground. 

_Whatever this is, it doesn't feel right, baby think about your kids.._

The taller man's mind flashed to the boy in the kitchen. What would he say if he saw Mikey right now? More importantly, what would he do? The younger boy's hands quickly erased that thought as he pulled Mikey closer towards him, grinding more hardly against the other, letting him feel his arousal through two layers of denim. 

_You're not putting up a fight.._

Frank pulled on the other's hands, muttering something about knowing a place upstairs, before taking the other's apathetic expression yet easy-pull as an affirmative gesture. He pulled the other into the nearest bedroom once they'd gotten up the stairs, learning the other's name with Mikey in the way small groups of hipsters practically chanted it when he walked past them. Eyebrows raised at Frank. Frank didn't care, he pulled Mikey's shrit off once the door was shut and locked, pressing his lips against the others, tongues clashing. 

_'Cause we can make love tonight.._

It was fast. Frank nor Mikey didn't care or protest. Frank pulled the other against him as he fell onto the bed, mouth's still connected as they wrestled for their own belts, nearly tearing off each other's pants and boxers before Mikey grinded down once, Frank growling lowly in the back of his throat when he realized their position, pushing Mikey off him, and sliding back ontop of the other quickly, grabbing his hands and pinning them down above Mikey's head as the taller boy attempted to switch them back. Frank nipped at his neck, using his free hand to route around in the bedside drawer, finding the lube, easily using one hand to open it and pour some on his fingers, not caring if he spilt lube everywhere. He pushed one inside the stranger, watching him moan quietly, pushing down on the finger with ease, demanding another one confidently. Frank stretched him impatiently, using probably too much lube as he slicked his member, still with one hand as Mikey struggled under his grip, Frank looking up and growling again, tightening his grip on the other's wrists, watching him suddenly stop squirming and moaning much louder at the sudden pressure on his wrists. Huh. Frank pressed in quickly , shoving himself into the older boy mercilessly. So he liked pain. Mikey bucked up towards Frank, harsh whispers and moans filling the once quiet room as Frank wrapped his hand around Mikey's dick, pumping it as equally harshly. Frank thrusted in once, twice, thrice before cumming, tugging on Mikey's dick until the other came, long streams across his own stomach, moaning out something that sounded too long to be 'God'. Frank didn't care. Frank wiped down the other with a corner of the blanket before collapsing next to the other, falling asleep. It was a while before Mikey fell asleep. 

_But you're gonna hate yourself in the morning, like.._

Mikey woke up with a small startle and a hangover. His eyes looked at the other boy asleep next to him with a saddened expression. He slid off the edge of the bed, pressing his back against it.Curling up slowly into a ball for a second, body racked with silent sobs, shoulders heaving for a few moments, Mikey cried. Wiping his eyes, he stood up, writing a small note for the other, explaining he had fun, but couldn't do it again, before getting dressed in his boxers and his shirt from last night and going downstairs, and then down more stairs. He'd lost all his confidence from the night before, walking into the basement with nose still running, eye's still red, skin blotchy and conscience dirty. He climbed into the bed there, curling into the warm body already wrapped in the covers, stirring awake for a second before realising who else was in their bed and wrapping the blanket and their own body around Mikey, placing a kiss on his forehead, shushing away his tears. Mikey told the story of what had happened the night before to the other person, feeling them slowly shake with tears as well. Mikey couldn't apologize enough. He looked up to the other. Explaining the feeling of abandonment. But it wasn't the other's fault. It was all Mikey's. 

_So just stop, breathe, count to three, get your head right._

Mikey looked up, his eyesight slightly blurry from his tears and lack of glasses, but still making out the other person. He murmured sorry once more, before leaning up and kissing the other one much more softly than he'd kissed any other person, frightened of scaring him off, frightened of breaking his already broken being.  
"Always you though, never anyone else."  
Gerard smiled sadly through his tears, he always forgived Mikey. Mikey always forgave him, too.  
They connected their lips once more, listening quietly to someone padding down the main house's staircase, and the front door clicking shut. Frank was gone.  
It would always just be Mikey and Gerard. Even if there were others, they'd always return to each other with tear-stained smiles and forgiving kisses, even if it was wrong. Even if they were brothers. They'd only love each other. 

_I, put the I-I-I in Lie, cause I'm a cheat-cheat-cheat, I'm a cheat-cheat-cheat. And baby, bang bang, kiss kiss, you and I gotta put an end to this.. If you're unfaithful put your hands in the air, hands in the air, like you're under arrest with a guilty conscious, stick 'em up if you've got a guilty conscious_


End file.
